Long Kiss Good Bye
by CepheusCassio
Summary: Jung Yunho pembunuh bayaran. Kim Jaejoong pembunuh sekaligus mafia. terikat pada sebuah perasaan...  YunJae... YooSu... WonKyu...
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : Jung Yunho a.k.a U-Know X Kim Jaejoong a.k.a Hero**

**Disclaimer : DBSK dan yang lainnya punya saya (digigit bang Changmin)**

**Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, OC, Gaje, BL (boy x boy), death chart**

**Note:**

"_**Blod" : Chating**_

"…" **Berbicara**

'…' **berfikir dalam hati**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** U-Know^^**

"**Hy…!"**

** Hero^^**

"**Yah…!"**

**U-Know**

"**Boleh aku tahu namamu?"**

** Hero^^**

"**Perlukah sebuah nama untukmu?"**

** U-Know**

"**Hanya ingin tahu, aku Jung Yunho, Kau?"**

** Hero^^**

"**Kim JaeJoong."**

** U-Know^^**

"**Aku tahu kau orang yang baik, dan aku ingin sekali bisa dekat denganmu."**

** Hero^^**

"**Aku tak sebaik yang kau kira, Yunni bear."**

**U-Know^^**

"**Oh! Kau bahkan sudah punya nama yang bagus untukku, BooJae."**

** Hero^^**

"**Sesukamu."**

_**© Long Kiss Good Bye **_

_**©Genre: Angst/ romance**_

_**©Author by: Bey-Bei_Chan**_

_**©Rate: M**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang namja cantik sekaligus tampan sedang memandangi laptop-nya dengan serius. Jari-jarinya tak henti bermain di keybord laptop hitam itu. sekilas namja itu memang terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang menyeringai dan bergumam pelan, bahkan sepelan mungkin hingga yang mendengar hanya dia seorang.

"Jung Yunho. Menarik. Kau tak tahu siapa aku, tapi aku lumayan tertarik padamu."

.

.

.

TBC

*Gubrak*

Whahaha, aneh yah. Ini fic, masih prolog. Mohon maaf kalau fic ini menyimpang.

Kritik, saran, dan flame di tunggu di Review.

Review please *nadahin tangan*


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : Jung Yunho a.k.a U-Know X Kim Jaejoong a.k.a Hero**

**Disclaimer : DBSK dan yang lainnya punya saya (digigit bang Changmin)**

**Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, OC, Gaje, BL (boy x boy), death chart**

**Note:**

"_**Blod" : Chating**_

"…" **Berbicara**

'…' **berfikir dalam hati**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Di sebuah kedai yang bisa digolongkan lumayan besar, telihat namja bermata musang tampan bernama Jung Yunho sedang asik dengan sebotol soda bening di tangannya. Seorang yeoja berperawakan cantik menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yak! Oppa, jangan memandangi botol itu terus, kau seperti orang yang sedang patah hati." Ujar Yeoja itu.

"Yoona, apa kau punya soda lagi?" Yeoja muda yang dipanggil Yoona itu tersenyum lagi, lalu mengambil 2 botol soda dan meletakkannya di depan Yunho.

"Aku punya sake, wine dan minuman asik lainnya, apa Oppa mau?" Yoona hendak pergi meninggalkan Yunho, tapi tangan kekar namja berumur 26 tahun itu menarik Yoona untuk berhenti.

"Tak usah, kau tahu aku tak suka mabuk." Ujarnya sambil membuka botol soda itu.

"Oh~ Oppa, ayolah, aku bahkan sudah belajar minum-minuman seperti itu saat umurku 17 tahun." Yoona memasang wajah cemberut. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada, seolah sedang kesal dengan namja yang sudah di anggap kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Kau terlalu bebas, Yoona. Oh iya, apa ada cake, aku mau membelinya untuk Changmin." Yoona berjalan kebelakang, lalu kembali lagi dan meletakkan sekotak cake dihadapan Yunho.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Changmin Oppa, aku menyayangi kalian." Ujar Yoona sambil mengerling satu matanya. Yunho terkekeh pelan melihatnnya.

"Apa ada job untukku?" Yoona duduk dengan anggun di bangku bar kedai, dia membalik-balikkan majalah resep makanan tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearah namja didepannya itu.

"Ada. Kali ini bayarannya lumayan besar. Oppa mau?" Yoona menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang serius kearah Yunho.

"Siapa? Dimana?" Yoona meletakan amplop coklat kehadapan Yunho, dengan cekatan namja tampan itu membukanya. Yunho menemukan sebuah foto seorang namja di dalamnya, dan sebuah tulisan yang diketahuinya seperti sebuah alamat.

"Namanya Eunhyuk. Letaknya di perumahan mewah sebelah barat Seoul, Oppa pasti tahu perumahan terkenal itu 'kan? Mereka ingin dia dihabisi minggu ini juga. Kalau Oppa mau, Oppa bisa melakukannya. Dan uangnya sudah ada di amplop itu." Ujar Yoona. Yunho menjilati sudut bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Ujarnya.

"Oppa~" Yunho dan Yoona serentak melihat seorang yeoja yang sudah bergelantungan manja di lengan kiri Yunho, yeoja itu terlihat meliuk-liuk tak jelas sambil merapatkan dirinya.

"Yak~ Eonni, apa yang kau lakukan?" yeoja yang dipanggil Yoona dengan sebutan 'Eonni' itu Cuma menyengir kuda.

"Biasa, aku sedang merayu Oppa Yunho." yeoja itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke lengan Yunho, dan membuat Yunho merinding sendiri melihat kelakuannya

"Tiffany, bisa 'kah kau melepaskan pelukanmu, aku merasa gerah dibuatnya." Yunho berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Tiffany tadi, dan membuat Tiffany mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oppa, jangan sinis begitu padaku." Keluh Tiffany. Yoona terkikih geli melihat kelakuan keduanya.

"Berapakalipun Eonni menyatakan cinta, Yunho Oppa tak akan mau denganmu." Cela Yoona tertawa geli, sedangkan Tiffany memandang Yoona dengan death glarenya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Yunho menyambar amplop coklat yang sempat terlupakan tadi, saat namja itu hendak bergerak meninggalkan kedai itu, buru-buru Yoona menangkap lengan Yunho.

"Ne~ Oppa, tolong kau pikirkan lagi, pikirkan Changmin Oppa. Kalau kau berubah pikiran dan membatalkan keputusanmu untuk berhenti dari pekerjaanmu sekarang, aku sangat mendukungmu." Yoona tertunduk sedih, Yunho merain puncak kepala Yoona lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Gomawo, Yoona. Aku berterimakasih dengan semua yang kau lakukan selama ini untukku dan Changmin." Yoona mendongak, mendapatkan wajah tampan Yunho tersenyum kearahnya.

"Cuma kalian berdua yang aku punya di dunia ini. Aku hanya tak mau kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi lagi." Ujar yeoja itu tersenyum kikuk.

Yunho tak menghiraukan perkataan Yoona, dilepaskannya tangan Yoona dari lengannya dan segera berjalan menjauh seraya melambai kearah Yoona dan Tiffany, punggung namja itu menghilang begitu saja di balik tabir kedai itu.

"Dia tak akan kenapa-napa, kau jangan khawatir. Yunho Oppa itu orang yang kuat" Tiffany menepuk bahu Yoona pelan, membuat Yoona itu terlonjak kaget.

"Iya~ Oppa memang orang yang kuat." Senyum riang ter ukir di wajah yeoja berumur 20 tahun itu. Yoona adalah seorang yatim piatu, dia ditinggal kedua orang tuannya saat dia berumur 15 tahun, gadis itu berkenalan dengan Yunho dan Changmin adik laki-laki Yunho 3 tahun yang lalu. Yunho dan Chaming mengubah Yoona yang saat itu putus asa karena kesepian akhirnya sekarang menjadi gadis ceria dan bersemangat. Sedangkan Tiffany sendiri adalah seorang pekerja sekaligus pelayan di kedai milik Yoona. Hanya butuh waktu setengah tahun untuk Tiffany mengerti masa lalu Yoona, Tiffany yang juga memiliki masa lalu yang sama akhirnya dapat membagi kesedihannya dengan Yoona dan akhirnya mereka bisa berteman sangat akrab.

Tiffany sangat mengagumi Yunho, dia menyukai namja itu, bagi Tiffany Yunho adalah sosok yang baik dan ramah, selain sangat mudah bergaul, Yunho di mata Tiffany memiliki sesuatu yang tak banyak dimiliki namja lain, yaitu rasa tanggu jawab, berfikir sebelum bertindak dan sosok laki-laki penyayang. Sedangkan Changmin di mata Tiffany adalah sosok namja muda yang selalu mengerti keadaan kakaknya, selalu berusaha membuat kakaknya bangga. Changmin anak yang pintar dan cerdas, dan kelihatnnya Tiffany menangkap sinyal tertarik dari Yoona untuk namja itu.

"Eonni, bagai mana setelah ini kita berbelanja." Tiffany tersenyum memandang Yoona sebentar. Lalu berlalu menuju sebuah meja yang terlihat baru saja di isi oleh seorang pelanggan, Tiffany melenggang menuju pelanggan itu untuk mencatat menu pesanannya, sebelum terlalu jauh, Tiffany mengangkat kedua tangan dan melambai riang tanpa berbalik sedikitpun kehadapan Yoona.

"Boleh saja, asal kau yang bayar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**© Long Kiss Good Bye**_

_**©Genre: Angst/ romance**_

_**©Author by: Bey-Bei_Chan**_

_**©Rate: M**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi sedikit bising terdengar oleh indra pendengar beberapa orang yang baru saja berpas-pas'an dengan seorang namja cantik sekaligus tampan. Namja itu berjalan dengan angkuh dan memasang wajah berekpresi dingin, paras rupawannya membuat beberapa orang disana berdecak kagum melihatnya. Kulit putih bak porselin, bibir merah merekah dan wajah yang terpahat sempurna, taklupa tubuh propesional yang berbalut kemeja putih yang dipadukan jas hitam dan dasi hitam, serta celana dasar berwarna hitam, membuat namja itu terkesan sempurna bagi para yeoja.

Terlihat terburu-buru, itulah yang dilihat orang-orang sekitarnya. Walau seperti itu, namja itu masih dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan baik, namja yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kim JaeJoong itu adalah kaki tangan dari seorang direktur utama pemilik perushaan pencari bakat terkenal di Korea 'Lee Soo Man', dia adalah pemilik dari SM Entertainment yang sah untuk saat ini, yah~ saat ini. Karena sebentar lagi kedudukannya akan digantikan oleh para penerusnya. Tapi sayang namja yang sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abat itu sama sekali tak mau menyerahkan kursi kepemimpinannya pada pewaris berikutnya.

Kim JaeJoong berhenti tepat di depan pintu kayu yang paling besar diperusahan itu. dia menghela napas sebentar untuk mengusir kegugupannya.

TOK… TOK…

"Masuk!"

JaeJoong segera menggenggam gagang pintu kayu itu, membukanya berlahan sehingga menimbulkan sedikit deritan dari pintu itu, saat dia sudah masuk sempurna, dia kembali menutup pintu itu.

"Anda memanggil saya?" JaeJoong menunduk sopan dihadapan namja tua itu. dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang sekarang sedang dipangkuan namja tua benama Lee Soo Man itu, tapi bukan JaeJoong namanya kalau dia harus mengubah ekspresinya untuk pemandangan tak penting yang disugukan didepannya saat ini.

JaeJoong dapat melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat dia kenal, 'Jessica' gadis itu salah satu dari artis yang lumayan terkenal di Korea, dan dia juga salah satu jebolan dari SM Entertainment seorang penyanyi muda yang terbilang cantik. Yeoja itu sedang duduk di pangkuan Lee Soo Man, mengenakan rok super mini dengan kemeja yang sudah terbuka di bagian dadanya dan itu pasti membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menelan ludah bahkan lupa dengan dirinya sendiri. Sayang itu tak berhasil untuk JaeJoong.

Entah kenapa, tapi dia merasa sama sekali tak bernapsu melihat yeoja-yeoja semacam Jessica, bahkan sampai sekarangpun dia tak pernah menyukai satupun yeoja yang pernah mampir dikehidupannya. Dia selalu berfikir kalau mungkin memang belum saatnya, atau dia memiliki penyimpangan orientasi, tapi kelihatnnya itupun belum jadi bukti cukup tentang kenapa seorang Kim Jae Joong yang dikenal rupawan itu belum melepas masa lajangnya atau terlihat berjalan sambil bergandengan mesra dengan seseorang baik seorang namja maupun yeoja. Dan itupun juga bisa menjadi bukti kalau namja beumur 26 tahun itu memang kebal terhadap apupun yang berbau perasaan, kasih sayang, bahkan cinta itu sendiri.

JaeJoong juga masih ingat bagai mana dia selalu dikejar-kejar banyak yeoja saat dia masih berumur 10 tahun bahkan sampai sekarang, bagai mana banyak namja yang juga dengan blak-blakkan mengatakan perasaanya terhadap JaeJoong, tapi namja bermata polos itu tak sama sekali menggubrisnya.

"Oppa~" Jessica segera turun dari pangkuan Lee Soo Man, dia membungkuk malu-malu ke arah direktur SME dan JaeJoong sebentar, lalu mengambil tas tangannya dan membenahi kemejanya, berlalu tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kedua namja berbeda umur itu didalam ruangan itu.

"Jae, aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu untukku saat ini." JaeJoong tak bergemi, dia berdiri dengan tegak dan menatap lurus tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun di wajahnya. Membuat Lee Soo Man tersenyum melihat 'anak' kesayangannya ini.

"Aku selalu suka ekspresimu itu, Jae. Kau tak pernah berubah semenjak aku memungutmu 15 tahun yang lalu." JaeJoong tetap tak menjawab apapun.

"Aku ingin kau menghabisi kedua pewaris keluarga besarku. Choi Kyuhyun, dan Choi Siwon. Secepatnya, sebelum pengangkatan mereka dan menggeser kedudukanku."

"Baiklah." Setelah menunduk dalam, JaeJoong berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Lee Soo Man.

JaeJoong tahu sendiri siapa Lee Soo Man itu, dia adalah lintah darat mata duitan. Lee Soo Man adalah seorang iblis yang sanggup melakukan apapun bahkan membunuh seseorang untuk mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya, dan ajaibnya. Lee Soo Man selalu memiliki dewi fortuna yang selalu menjaganya saat polisi berusaha menangkapnya atau memeriksanya.

Choi Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik sekaligus keponakan dari Lee Soo Man sendiri. Adik perempuannya menikahi seorang namja dari keluarga Choi. Karena Lee Soo Man sama sekali tak memiliki keluarga, mau tak mau hak kepemilikan langsung jatuh pada kedua keponakannya itu, Lee Soo Man sama sekali tak pernah rela memberikan SME pada siapapun, makanya dia lebih memilih menyuruh JaeJoong membunuh mereka. yak~ Kim JaeJoong. Namja rupawan ini bukan hanya menjadi kaki tangannya, tapi juga menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin hasil didikkan dari Lee Soo Man. JaeJoong di pungut atau lebih tepatnya diabdosi dari panti asuhan, dia di didik menjadi robot dari seorang Lee Soo Man, dan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan namja tua itu padanya, dan itulah kenapa JaeJoong tak pernah memiliki ekpresi, itu salah satu tuntutan dari Lee Soo Man, kalau robot tak pernah tertawa, tersenyum, menangis, bahkan memiliki perasaan sayang dan cinta, yang harus dimiliki JaeJoong Cuma perasaan ingin membunuh dan kebencian.

.

.

.

^Bey~Bei^

Jessica langsung meloncat memeluk tubuh JaeJoong erat. Perempuan itu menciumi pipi kiri JaeJoong sekilas, dan bergelantungan manja di leher JaeJoong saat namja itu baru saja keluar dari ruangan Lee Soo Man.

"Lepaskan aku, perempuan menjijikan." Ketus JaeJoong dingin. Tapi Jessica sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, dia sudah tebiasa ditolak seperti itu oleh JaeJoong dengan perkataan kasar dan ekpresi dinginnya.

"Oppa, Saranghae." Cengir Jessica manja.

"Cih~ kau benar-benar menjijikan." Dengan keras JaeJoong melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dan membantingnya ke lantai, membuat Jessica meringis pelan.

"Oppa, kau kejam sekali." Rengek Jessica sambil mengusap sikunya yang terasa sakit. JaeJoong menunduk dan menangkap dagu yeoja itu dengan kasar, membawa wajah yeoja itu untuk melihat wajahnya. Sebuah seringai mengerikan teukir di wajah rupawan JaeJoong membuat jessica menelan ludahnya.

"O-oppa, maaf. Ak-aku-"

"Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi, Jessica. Atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal." Dilepaskannya tangan itu dari dagu Jessica secara kasar. Membuat yeoja itu mengaduh kesakitan dibagian dagunya.

Setelah berdiri JaeJoong memberi death glare terbaiknya kearah Jessica, nyali gadis itu terhenyuk seketika, dia benar-benar ngeri memandang bola mata hitam JaeJoong yang besar dan terlihat polos itu, jessica berani bersumpah kalau wajah JaeJoong tak seperti kepribadiannya. Mata polos itu seperti menerkamnya dan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Setalah puas membuat gadis di hadapannya ketakutan, JaeJoong melangkah berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari SME.

Saat keluar dari SME, JaeJoong segera menuju lobi dan menemukan mobil sport BMW merah kesayangannya terpakir rapi disana. Terlihat kalau namja itu menyeringai setan diikut gumaman pelan yang berbahaya dari bibir chery-nya.

"Akan ada saatnya kau ku remukan, tapi bukan sekarang. Lee Soo Man."

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih untuk:

-Dhikae

ini sudah lanjut. makasih repyunya.

-Irma230693

ah~ maaf, iya ini masih prolog, semoga di chp 2 fic ini bisa di mengerti^^. mksih repyunya.

.

.

Review please (^B-B^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : Jung Yunho a.k.a U-Know X Kim Jaejoong a.k.a Hero**

**Disclaimer : member DBSK punya saya, member SUJU, SNSD punya emak N bapak mereka masing-masing**

**Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, OC, Gaje, BL (boy x boy), death chart**

**Note:**

"_**Blod" : Chating**_

"…" **Berbicara**

'…' **berfikir dalam hati**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

Seorang namja bermata tajam sedang mengamati sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar didepannya sekarang, mata musangnya tak pernah lepas dari objek yang sedari tadi dilihatnya. Kaki kirinya terangkat dan menumpuh pada sebatang pohon yang sangat rindang, tubuh tegap bagian belakangnya-pun terlihat menempel dengan setia di pohon itu, kaki kanannya menapak di tanah, menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, dan kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada, setelan baju olahraga lengkap dengan sepatunya terpasang sempurna di tubuh professional namja itu.

Mungkin memang masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas, 06:23 pagi, itu memang sangat pagi bagi beberapa orang tapi tidak untuk mereka yang menghargai waktu, dan begitu pula namja tadi, dia benci membuang-buang waktu, dia lebih memilih melakukan semuanya dengan cepat, sehingga di kemudian harinya tak menumpuk. Sebuah pistol yang sudang terpasang peredam suaranya dengan setia menemaninya

Namja itu memperbaiki cara berdirinya saat dilihatnya seorang namja tampan keluar dari rumah mewah itu, namja itu membuka garasi rumahnya, sekilas namja yang dari tadi memperhatikannya terlihat tersenyum kearahnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh, tak sedikitpun terpintas di benak namja tampan itu, atau curiga sedikitpun padanya, yang ada dipikirannya hanya seorang namja yang mungkin sedang istirahat karena baru saja berjoging ria di pagi hari ini. Tanpa rasa canggung, namja yang diketahui bernama 'Eunhyuk' seorang esekutif muda itu membalas dengan ramah pula senyuman itu.

Saat Eunhyuk hendak masuk kedalam mobilnya, sebutir peluru melesat dan menembus tepat ditengkoraknya, namja itu tekapar menggelepar tak berdaya tanpa suara, namja bermata sipit itu meregang nyawa sendiri.

Baru beberapa menit kejadian itu, seorang yeoja tua yang sedang mengajak anjingnya berjalan-jalan di daerah perumahan itu berteriak histeris melihat sosok 'Eunhyuk' yang sudah tak bernyawa lengkap dengan aliran darah disekitar kepalanya.

"Akkkkkkk…. Tolong ada mayat…!" teriak yeoja tua itu kuat.

"Ne~ Eunhyuk-sshi, mian." Sebuah senyum kepuasan sekaligus berdosa terkembang di bibir namja yang melihat dari kejauhan kejadian itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**© Long Kiss Good Bye**_

_**©Genre: Angst/ romance**_

_**©Author by: Bey-Bei_Chan**_

_**©Rate: M**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

JaeJoong mendesah pelan, saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan meraba bagian paha dalamnya dengan sangat lembut. Tubuhnya mengejang saat tangan itu meremas bokongnya keras.

"Akhh…"

Desahan manja keluar dengan sempurna dari namja cantik itu. sedikitpun JaeJoong tak menolak dengan apa yang dilakukan sosok buram di hadapannya itu. yang JaeJoong tahu kalau sosok itu juga seorang namja. JaeJoong sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan namja itu pada tubuhnya.

"nghh, siapa kau?"

Namja yang ditanya JaeJoong itu tersenyum samar. Sama sekali tak menjawab, namja itu malah semakin membuat JaeJoong menggila saat tangannya sudah sampai di junior namja cantik itu. dengan gerakan lembut, namja yang ada diatasnya itu menggerakan tangannya dengan ritme yang sesuai.

"Ahhh… ngh… ahh…"

Seringaian makin berkembang di bibir namja yang ada di atas JaeJoong itu, namja itu menunduk lalu mencium bahkan melumat bibir chery JaeJoong dengan gemasnya, membuat bibir merah itu tambah memerah.

"Siapa…angh…k-kau sebenarnya?" kepala JaeJoong seperti berputar-putar, pandangannya tak fokus, seperti ada gejolak aneh didasar perutnya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Hahaha…, jangan banyak bicara manis, lebih baik kau nikmati saja." Sosok itu makin menaikkan intensitas rabaannya pada tubuh polos JaeJoong.

"Ngh…jangan meng-godaku." JaeJoong dapat melihat namja itu menyeringai, walau tampak samar, tapi JaeJoong dapat melihat jelas bagai mana bibir namja itu terangkat sempurna.

"Kau menyukainya? Hmm~ aku sangat menyukai tubuhmu, apa lagi dibagian ini."

Namja itu meremas kejantanan JaeJoong, sedikit kasar memang, tapi JaeJoong sangat menyukainya, dia malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher namja itu, namja itu mengoral kejantanan JaeJoong dengan tangannya, dan tak lupa desahan JaeJoong yang menjadi simponi tersendiri bagi kedua namja itu.

"Akh…, lebih cepat!"

JaeJoong meremas rambut halus namja itu dengan keras, dia merasakan kalau namja diatasnya ini sedang mempermainkannya, gerakan tangannya membuat JaeJoong gila akan namja itu.

"A… aku mohon, ce… ngh-pat kau masukan, ja… ngh-ngan menggodaku."

Namja itu menuruti kemauan JaeJoong, dilepaskannya tangan itu dari kejantanan JaeJoong, lalu tangan itu meraba bokong JaeJoong dan menemukan apa yang dari tadi di cari, lubang yang sangat menggoda iman itu. satu jari namja itu masuk dengan mudahnya, dan hanya membuat JaeJoong meringis merasakan benda asing itu masuk dengan leluasa didalam tempat itu.

"Ngh… sa-akh… sakit." JaeJoong mencakar punggung namja itu, saat dirasakannya benda asing yang menembus pertahanannya itu bertambah.

"Akh… hen-ngh… hentikan, aku su-dah tak kuat." Kali ini bertamba satu lagi penghuni lubang itu. itu membuat JaeJoong benar-benar merasa sesak dibagian bawahnya.

"Ngh… disana, cepat masukkan!" tubuh JaeJoong bagai tersentrum, jari-jari terlatih namja itu menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat JaeJoong dapat melihat ribuan bintang berputaran di matanya.

"Akhhh… hentikan." JaeJoong menjerit sekuat tenaga saat dia merasa sesuatu menggesek lubangnya, dan berlahan menembusnya, benda itu terasa lebih besar dari ketiga jari yang tadi bersarang dilubangnya.

"Akkhhh, aku mo-mohon, ini sangat menyakitkan." Namja diatas JaeJoong itu langsung menyumpal bibir merah yang sedari tadi menjerit tak karuan itu dengan sebuah lumatan sensual.

"Hmmp…" Sebenarnya JaeJoong hendak berteriak, tapi tetap tak bisa, bibirnya benar-benar sudah dikunci dengan bibir namja diatasnya sekarang, sesak sekali rasanya bagian bawahnya saat ini. Ada rasa perih dan panas di lubang itu, tapi JaeJoong tak menghiraukannya, sudah kepalang tanggung untuk menghentikan permainannya, toh dia sangat menyukai semua ini dan ada sedikit gejolak aneh saat tangan porselinnya memeluk namja yang ada diatasnya ini, terasa seperti dilindungi, baru kali ini dia merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat saat bersama dengan seseorang.

"Nghh… ahhh" JaeJoong mendesah bak orang kesetanan saat dia merasa ujung kejantanan namja itu mengenai sesuatu didalam sana. Memang tak tampak, tapi dia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari namja itu saat telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi namja itu lembut.

"Si… nghh apa kau?" Tak berhenti mengerang dan mendesah, bahkan sekarang tubuhnya pun ikut terdorong saat namja diatasnya menyodok dengan semangat.

"Saranghae, JaeJoong. Kim JaeJoong." Mata JaeJoong membulat, tak perduli dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat ini, yang dia tahu kalau dia sangat utuh, tubuhnya, raga, bahkan rohnya utuh, serasa semua berhenti, berhenti hanya untuknnya saat itu.

"Kau?" Tubuh JaeJoong tak henti-hentinya terdorong ke atas dan ke bawah, tapi rasa nikmat itu menghilang hanya perasaan terkejut yang sekarang berada di dadanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat…! Saranghae Kim JaeJoong… akhh" Namja didepan JaeJoong itu mendorong tubuhnya sehingga ujung juniornya benar-benar menyentuh sisi terdalam JaeJoong, dan itu sontak membuat JaeJoong kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Anghh…"

SEARRTT

"Huah~"

Kim JaeJoong, namja cantik ini terlihat sedang mengatur napasnya, beberapa bulir keringat terlihat keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, tangan putihnya mengenggam helaian rambut hitammnya dengan sangat kuat.

"Brengsek." Ujarnya geram, dilihatnnya waker yang tergeletak rapi di meja sudut, jam 5 pagi, masih sangat pagi untuk bangun, tapi rasa kantuknya sudah sirna semenjak namja itu bangun tiba-tiba akibat mimpi yang menurutnya aneh, bagai mana tidak aneh, kalau kau bermimpi sedang bercinta dengan seorang namja, garis bawahi '**kau yang seorang namja bermimpi bercinta dengan seorang namja juga'**, napasnya masih memburu, dibukanya selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh indah namja itu. dia sempat terkejut saat dirinya melihat kalau dia masih mengenakan kaos singlet dengan bokser merah, bukan sedang dalam keadaan tanpa busana seperti yang ada di mimpinya tadi. dengan rasa malas namja itu menyeret tubuhnya untuk sekedar membersihkannya

^Bey~Bei_Chan^

JaeJoong membuka Koran paginya hari ini, sepotong roti bakar bertengger dengan manis di mulutnya plus secangkir kopi hangat untuk menemani sarapannya pagi ini. Dengan cekatan JaeJoong membuka halaman demi halaman hanya sekedar mendapatkan berita yang dia inginkan. Pekerjaannya terhenti, saat mata hitam besarnya menemukan sebuah tulisan yang menarik perhatiannya di surat kabar itu.

_**EUNHYUK, SEORANG PENGUSAHA MUDA DITEMUKAN TEWAS DIDEPAN RUMAHNYA SENDIRI, DIDUGA KORBAN DI BUNUH DENGAN CARA DI TEMBAK**__._

JaeJoong mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, membuat sebuah seringai mengerikan di sana.

"Cih… ada juga orang semacam itu didunia, sulit dipercaya." Gumamnya pelan. Kegiatannya kembali berlanjut dihalaman berikutnya.

_**CHOI KYUHYUN PEWARIS KEDUA SM entertainment, AKAN KEMBALI KE KOREA SIANG INI, SETELAH BERLIBUR KE PARIS SEBULAN PENUH**_.

Jaejoong tak begitu ambil pusing dengan berita yang baru saja dibacanya tadi. Dia tahu kalau keluarga Choi lumayan jadi sorotan media masa, jadi wajar kalau kembalinya Kyuhyun dari liburannya di Paris cukup menghebokan, karena kedua pewaris SME itu, selain kaya raya dan tersohor mereka juga mempunyai wajah yang digilai para yeoja di dalam negeri.

Sudah cukup bosan JaeJoong membaca surat kabar paginya. Setelah selesai sarapan JaeJoong menyambar kunci mobilnya, setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya yang dapat digolongkan mewah, JaeJoong segera meninggalkan komplek perumahan itu.

.

Yunho menenteng sebuah buntalan kecil di tangan kanannya. Dengan sangat santai dia masuk kedalam rumahnya yang cukup sederhana, yang hanya ditinggali dirinya dan adik laki-lakinya Changmin.

"Min, kau dimana?" Yunho berteriak sekeras mungkin, sehingga sosok namja tinggi dapat mendengarnya dari kamar mandi.

"Aku di kamar mandi, hyung!" Namja yang di teriyaki tadi menyahut tak kalah kerasnya. Selang beberapa menit, namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan kaos oblong biru tua dan celana trening dan sebuah handuk kecil yang melingkar di leher namja itu.

"Ini pesananmu. Kau tak kuliah?" Namja bertubuh jangkung itu menggeleng. Dia melihat sebuah bungkusan yang diletakan yunho di atas meja. Dengan cepat di bukanya bungkusan itu, dan dia menemukan 2 potong cake super besar dan yang jelas terlihat sangat lezat.

"Dari tempat Yoona?" Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, dia hanya mengagguk saja. Lalu berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk di sana. " Kenapa tak mengajakku?"Ujar Changmin lagi. Namja itu segera mengambil sepotong cake dan langsung mengunyahnya.

"Kenapa harus mengajakmu, lagian kau juga terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sendiri 'kan?" balas Yunho dengan nada sinis. Yunho bukan tipe orang yang kejam terhadap adiknya, hanya saja hari ini moodnya sedang sangat buruk.

"Jangan marah begitu hyung, wajahmu itu sudah seperti orang tua, kalau kau masih sering marah-marah wajahmu akan tambah jelek." Ejek Changmin.

"Yak… Changmin-ah, kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Hampir saja sebuah gelas melayang kearah Changmin, kalau saja namja itu tak keburu menghindar dan menangkap gelas itu.

"Hei, kau bisa memecahkannya." Changmin berjalan mendekati kakak laki-lakinya itu, namja jangkung itu duduk dengan tenang di depan Yunho dengan pose senyaman mungkin." Hyung, aku mau bicara denganmu?"

"Mwo?" Namja tampan didepan Changmin itu hanya menyenderkan bahu dan kepalanya disandaran sofa, kakinya naik satu persatu diatas meja, sedangkan tangannya direntangkan di senderan sofa.

"Aku ingin bekerja!" Sejenak Namja tampan bernama Yunho itu terdiam dengan posisinya tadi, tapi kemudian dia merubah posisi menjadi sikap selayaknya, kakinya turun dari meja sedikit mengangkang, kedua siku tangannya bertumpuh pada lututnya, mata musangnya menatap sang adik dengan tajam, Chaming pun tak mau kalah, mata sayupnya menatap Yunho tak kalah tajam.

"Kau serius? Bagai mana dengan kuliahmu? Apa selama ini aku kurang memberikanmu uang?" Changmin menggeleng. Dia kembali mengambil cake yang tersisa, lalu menaikkan kaki kirinya diatas paha kanannya.

"Aku merasa terlalu membebani Hyung. Aku Cuma ingin belajar mandiri saja. Soal kuliah, aku Cuma akan berkerja sambilan. Tak sepenuhnya bekerja. Aku sudah memberi tahu ini pada Yoona, dan dia menerimaku bekerja di kedainya sebagai pelayan." Yunho menarik napanya dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya berlahan.

"Terserah kau, hanya saja aku mau jangan sampai mengganggu kuliahmu." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yunho melangkah pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih menatapnya lengkap dengan sepotong cake di tangannya.

"Hyung, cakenya aku habiskan ya?"

"Habiskan saja."

^Bey~Bei_Chan^

Yunho memandang laptotnya dengan malas-malasan, dia merasa tak ada yang menarik hari ini. Percakapannya dengan Changmin tadi lumayan membuat moodnya yang buruk menjadi tambah buruk. Namja itu membuka situs jejaringan sosialnya, setelah memasukan email dan pasword, tampangnya yang tadi kusut berubah 180 derajat saat melihat satu nama di barisan Chat entrinya. Di kliknya nama itu.

** U-Know^^**

"**BooJae…!"**

Cukup lama Yunho memandang nama teman Chatnya itu sampai akhirnya dia melihat kalau orang pemilik nama itu membalas Chatnya.

** Hero^^**

"**YunnieBear…!"**

Yunho tersenyum melihat tulisan itu, tak menyia-nyiakan waktu Yunho mulai memainkan jemari lentiknya

** U-Know^^**

"**Kau masih mengingatku, Boo. Hebat juga Ingatanmu."**

** Hero^^**

"**Mengingat namja sepertimu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilku, BooJae."**

** U-Know^^**

"**Aku benar-benar tersanjung kau mengingatku, BooJae, itu berarti kau menyukaiku. Benarkan?"**

Senyum tipis terlihat samar di bibir namja tampan itu, dia tak menyangka akan menulis hal seperrti itu, dia tahu kalau lawan Chatnya seorang namja, tapi entah kenapa tangannya langsung merespon untuk menulis sebuah, hmmm~ rayuan mungkin(?) atau gombalan yang biasa ditujukan untuk seorang yeoja.

** Hero^^**

"**Yak… YunnieBear, jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu. Bagai mana kalau kita bertemu?"**

Yunho sedikit menimang-nimang permintaan itu, ada keinginan untuk menolak, tapi di hatinya yang paling dalam, dia merasa sangat penasaran dengan namja yang sedikit banyak mencuri perhatiaanya itu. Namja yang bahkan tak diketahuinya rupa atau latar belakangnya.

** U-Know^^**

"**Ok…, dimana? Kapan?"**

** Hero^^**

"**Lusa, di café sebelah SME, bagai mana?"**

Yunho mengantuk-ngantukan tangannya diatas meja sesaat, SME, perusahan pencari bakat itu? Ah~ tidak terlalu jauh. Batin Yunho.

**U-Know^^**

"**Baiklah, aku akan kesana tepat jam 1 siang, kau jangan sampai terlambat."**

Sedikit senyuman terlihat di wajah namja tampan itu, ah~ dia merasa seperti seorang namja yang membuat sebuah janji dengan pacarnya saja. Sedikit kikihan gelih keluar dari bibirnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat senang saat ini, moodnya benar-benar cepat berubah.

**Hero^^**

"**OK, akan aku usahakan agar tak terlambat."**

Percakapan itu berakhir dengan cepat, Yunho melihat nama teman Chatnya itu menghilang dari barisan entri teman Chatnya yang sedang online.

"Aiz…, cepat sekali sih." Rancaunya kesal, Yunho seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga saat itu.

Yunho mematikan laptopnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya, mata musangnya memandang langit-langit kamarnya, ada gurat kebahagiaan di wajah tampan itu, walau namja itu sendiri tak tahu, kenapa dia merasa sangat senang saat ini setelah adu mulut kecil yang terjadi antara dia dan Changmin tadi.

.

.

.

TBC

Gomawo yang sudah repyu… peluk cium untuk kalian semua, mian gak bisa balas satu-satu.

Jangan lupa repyu kalau sudah baca…


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair : Jung Yunho a.k.a U-Know X Kim Jaejoong a.k.a Hero**

**Disclaimer : DBSK, SUJU, dan SNSD dijamin bukan punya saya.**

**Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, OC, Gaje, BL (boy x boy), death chart**

**Note:**

"_**Blod" : Chating**_

"…" **Berbicara**

'…' **berfikir dalam hati**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

"Kau kira, dengan melihat berkas-berkas itu dapat menangkapnya?"

Sosok namja imut memalingkan kepalanya dari kertas-kertas yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, bibirnya mengkrucut imut sambil berceloteh tak tentu arah mengatai namja yang tadi menegurnya.

"Dan kau kira bisa menangkapnya hanya dengan duduk-duduk saja? Kau tak berguna, Yoochun."

Senyum misterius terlihat dibibir namja yang di panggil Yoochun tadi, dia mendudukan diri diatas meja sang namja imut sambil mengusap puncak kepala namja itu dengan lembut.

"Hidup itu sudah sulit, Junsu-ah, jangan membuat hidup yang sudah sulit itu tambah sulit." Ujar namja itu.

"Hidupku tak sesulit hidupmu." Balas Namja imut itu tajam.

"Ya… ya… ya… kau memang selalu merasa hidupmu itu terlalu mudah, makanya kau selalu bersikap begitu padaku karena kau merasa aku selalu mempersulit hidupku sendiri. Benarkan, Kim Junsu."

Namja bernama Kim Junsu itu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan namja didepannya itu.

"Selalu seperti itu, aku 'kan sudah bilang, ini memang sifatku, jadi tolong jangan kau ambil hati dengan semua ucapanku tadi. Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu." Ujar Junsu menyesal, dia sangat menyesal sudah berkata buruk dengan namja didepannya ini.

"Hah… kau ini, sifatmu itu yang selalu membuatku tergila-gila padamu." Yoochun memeluk pinggang Junsu, menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut namja imut itu.

"Yak… Park Yoochun, bisa kau lepaskan, kita sedang di kantor." Yoochun terkikih geli melihat sikap kekasihnya itu.

Yah… mereka berdua memang sepasang kekasih, kedua namja ini adalah anggota dari kepolisian Korea Selatan. Tugas mereka adalah menangkap dan mencari bukti-bukti akurat tentang direktur SME 'Lee So Man'. Direktur SME itu diduga menggelapkan dan menyelundupkan narkotika dan sudah banyak mencelakai orang-orang lewat kaki tangannya, bahkan diduga Lee So Man sedang menjalankan suatu bisnis yang menyangkut kedua penerus SME dari keluarga Choi. Tapi keberuntungan masih berpihak pada si tua Bangka itu, sampai sekarang direktur SME itu masih bisa berkeliaran bebas karena tak cukupnya bukti untuk mempenjarakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung Tanya ke kantornya." Usul Yoochun, dan langsung mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya dari Junsu.

"Mau cari mati? Mendekat saja susah, apa lagi masuk. Kau 'kan kemarin sudah merasakan sendiri, bagai mana dia mengusir kita dengan sangat halus tapi menyakitkan."

"Aku tahu, kita coba lagi…"

"Yak…! park Yoochun, apa kemarin belum cukup, aku tak mau mecoba untuk kedua kalinya. Ya sudah, aku akan mencari info dengan caraku sendiri." Junsu mengambil mantel tebalnya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Yoochun diruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**© Long Kiss Good Bye**_

_**©Genre: Angst/ romance**_

_**©Author by: 'T.A'**_

_**©Rate: M**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

JaeJoong menyesap capucinonya dengan berlahan, memang sangat pas saat musim dingin seperti ini menikmati secangkir capucino hangat. Mata hitam polosnya memandang jauh ke hamparan lautan manusia yang lalu lalang di depan café yang dikunjunginya sekarang.

"Maaf, boleh saya duduk disini."

JaeJoong mendongak kepalanya ketika mendengar suara seperti lumba-lumba menyapanya. Dia melihat namja imut tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah~ saya kehabisan tempat, saya lihat tuan sendiri."

JaeJoong mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru café, benar kata namja itu, seluruh tempat di café ini sangat penuh, mungkin karena ini jam makan siang makanya café ini sangat penuh, dan hanya tersisa tempat duduk didepannya saja yang kosong.

"Silahkan."

JaeJoong mempersilahkan sosok itu, walau suaranya terdengar lembut tapi ekspresi wajah JaeJoong terlihat dingin, dan itu membuat namja imut itu mengerutkan dahi.

Sosok pelayan wanita menghampiri meja JaeJoong, dia memberikan menu pada namja imut didepan JaeJoong itu, setelah memesan makanan, pelayan itu berlalu meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Hmm… Kim Junsu, salam kenal."

JaeJoong yang sedari tadi terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan namja didepannya ini, memutar kepalanya dan melihat namja bernama Junsu itu.

"Kim JaeJoong." JaeJoong mengenalkan dirinya sama seperti saat namja didepannya itu mengenalkan diri padanya.

"Marga kita sama, hmm… maaf, umur anda berapa?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan umurku?' Balas JaeJoong tajam

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa sih, aku Cuma takut salah memanggilmu, umurku 25 tahun, anda?'

"26 tahun."

"Mwo? Kan aku salah panggil, bagai mana kalau aku memanggilmu hyung?"

Junsu merasa menyesal, digaruknya tengkuknya yang tak gatal, sedangkan Jaejoong mengamati tingkah namja itu dengan mata besarnya.

"Terserah."

"Hyung sedang apa? Menunggu seseorang 'kah?'

"Tidak…" JaeJoong memperhatikan pakaian namja didepannya ini, lalu membuang muka kearah jendela, Junsu juga memandang keluar jendelan, dan mendapatkan gedung yang sangat besar di seberang sana, gedung 'SME'

"Hyung tahu sesuatu dengan SME?" Jaejoong kembali memandang Junsu yang terlihat menunjuk kearah sebuah gedung besar diseberang café tempat mereka berada.

"Aku bekerja disana." Raut terkejut langsung menyapa wajah Junsu, dia memperhatikan JaeJoong dari atas kebawah, lalu kembali melihat gedung diseberang sana.

"Kebetulan, aku sedang menyelidiki sesuatu." Pelayang yang tadi melayani pesanan Junsu kembali dengan segelas kopi hangat, dia tersenyum ramah kepada Junsu, sejenak pembicaraan itu terpotong, setelah pelayan itu pergi, Junsu kembali memandang Jaejoong dalam.

"Kau polisi?" Lagi-lagi Junsu terkejut dengan namja tampan sekaligus cantik ini, wajahnya datar, tapi kenapa otaknya tak sedatar wajahnya. Itu pikiran Junsu.

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Aku bukan polisi." Ujar Junsu berbohong, dia berharap bisa mengorek tentang direktur 'Lee Soo Man' dari namja didepannya ini. Kalau dia mengaku sebagai polisi, dia berfikir kalau namja ini pasti tidak akan member tahu isi dari SME yang sebenarnya.

"Penampilanmu tak bisa menipuku, kau kira aku bodoh." Balas JaeJoong sambil menyerut capucinonya.

"Aku tak berbohong."

"Apa maumu? Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentang Lee Soo Man 'kan?" ujar Jaejoong, semua perkataan JaeJoong membuat Junsu yakin kalau namja satu ini tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Kau tau tentangnya?"

"Pengedar narkotika, Direktur licik, lintah darat, dan tua Bangka sialan." Ujar Jaejoong lancar tanpa beban, dan membuat Junsu terbelalak.

"Hyung…"

"Itu 'kan yang ingin kau tahu, tapi kalau kau minta bukti, aku tak punya." JaeJoong berdiri dari duduknya, dia baru saja hendak melangkah pergi tapi tangan junsu langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini kartu namaku, telpon aku kalau Hyung punya bukti yang kuat, dan terima kasih infonya." JaeJoong melihat kartu nama yang ada digenggamanya itu sebentar, lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan namja itu.

.

.

"Yoona! Apa kau tahu pekerjaan Hyung-ku?" Gadis cantik yang dari tadi memperhatikan seorang namja imut tinggi didepannya itu tersentak kaget, saat menyadari kalau objek yang jadi perhatiannya itu memanggilnya.

"Tidak! Kenapa Oppa menanyakan itu?" namja tinggi bernama Changmin itu duduk didepan gadis itu.

"Hanya penasaran, ah.. hari ini sampai sini ya, aku mau kuliah." Yoona mengangguk seperti robot saat namja itu meletakan nampannya, Changmin resmi menjadi karyawan part time di kedai Yoona mulai hari ini, tapi sayang jadwal kerjanya sudah habis, dan namja jangkung itu harus pergi kuliah.

"Oppa besok kembali lagikan? Aku buatkan sesuatu ya?" Changmin menggeleng lembut

"Tak perlu, aku biasa sarapan dirumah." Changmin langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yoona yang sedikit kecewa, sebelum keluar namja tinggi itu berpas-pasan dengan kakak laki-lakinya, mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang sebentar, lalu Changmin meneruskan langkahnya,sedangkan Yunho memasuki kedai dan duduk di bangku pelanggan kedai itu.

"Ini, air mineral seperti biasa." Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya melihat wajah Yoona yang cemberut.

"Waeyo, Yoona?" Tanya Yunho penasaran, jarang sekali gadis yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri ini secemberut itu.

"Changmin Oppa mengabaikanku." Bibir Yoona maju beberapa senti membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Kau ini, kukira ada apa."

"Oppa, Changmin Oppa tadi menanyakan perihal pekerjaanmu." Yunho yang asik meminum air mineral yang diberikan Yoona tadi langsung tegang, dia meletakan cangkirnya ke atas meja.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku jawab saja, tidak tahu." Yunho melihat Yoona intens, membuat gadis itu ketakutan sendiri saat melihat tatapan tajam Yunho mengarah kepadanya "benar… aku tak berbohong, aku bilang kalau aku tidak tahu tentang pekerjaan Oppa." Aku Yoona takut-takut, dia seperti jadi tersangka saat ini.

"Ne… aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, dan sekarang apa ada pekerjaan baru lagi?" Yunho menghela napas, dia tak ambil pusing dengan percakapannya, dia tahu Yoona sosok gadis yang bisa dipercaya.

"Aku tak mau memberikanmu pekerjaan lagi, kau tahu, setiap aku melakuaknnya aku seperti orang gila dengan perasaan bersalahku pada Oppa dan Changmin Oppa, aku mohon hentikanlah pekerjaan ini, aku akan memberikan apapun asal Oppa mau berhenti menjadi pembunuh… " Gadis itu menangis keras dihadapan Yunho, Yunho melihat Yoona dengan sorot mata datar, inilah sosok asli Yunho.

"Aku Cuma minta, mana pekerjaan baruku, tak memintamu menasehatiku dan menangis didepanku." Tubuh Yoona seperti tersentrum saat mendengar nada tajam yang dingin itu keluar dari mulut Yunho yang biasanya terlihat hangat dan dewasa.

"Oppa?"

"Kurasa, aku tak perlu mengulanginya, aku butuh pekerjaanku Yoona, aku hanya ingin melihat Changmin bahagia, aku tak ingin membuatnya menderita dengan kehidupan kami sekarang, hanya dengan pekerjaan itu aku dan Changmin bisa hidup."

"Aku akan menghidupi kalian dengan uangku, aku mohon, kau kakakku satu-satunya, aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Dengan apa?"

"Apa saja, asal kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu." Isak Yoona semakin terdengar, Tiffany yang baru saja masuk kedalam kedai terkejut saat melihat Yoona bersimpuh dikaki Yunho.

"Yoona!" Yoona dan Yunho tak mengiraukan Tiffany, dia menatap Yoona dengan sangat dingin, dan itu tertangkap oleh Tiffany, gadis itu terkejut saat melihat mata Yunho yang sangat dingin itu.

"Aku mohon…!"

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa Yoona menangis?" Tiffany menarik Yoona kepelukannya, dia melihat Yunho dengan tatapan menghujam.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau aku butuh pekerjaanku, dan dia memintaku menyelesaikannya."

"Terus kenapa? Apa salah kalau dia memintamu menghentikan pekerjaanmu itu?"

Yunho tak menjawab, dia malah meninggalkan Yoona dan Tiffany.

"Eonni..."

"Tak apa Saeng… jangan Khawatir."

.

.

"Hari ini pun wajahmu terlihat seperti orangtua, Hyung." Ujar Changmin sambil memperhatikan Cake super lezatnya.

"Bisa jangan menggangguku…!"

"Aiz, Hyung, kenapa sih. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Cerewet…"

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Hyung?"

Changmin memandang laptopnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana dengan tangan kirinya, sesekali dia mengunyah cake yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Saat di tempat Yoona tadi, apa kau menanyakan sesuatu padanya?"

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Perihal pekerjaanku."

Changmin mematikan laptopnya, kemudia duduk diatas kursi, dan langsung berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Kenapa? Aku tak boleh menanyakannya? Apa sebegitu rahasianya pekerjaanmu sehingga adikmu sendiri tak kau beri tahu?"

Changmin menekan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, mata sayupnya menatap sang hyung tajam.

"Aku hanya tak suka kau mencampuri urusanku, Min."

"Aku adikmu, aku berhak tahu semua tentangmu."

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Yunho, namja itu berdiri dari duduknya, menarik kerah kemeja Changmin, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Changmin ke tembok terdekat.

"Kau…"

"Hyung, lepaskan!" Changmin memberontak dari cengkraman Yunho, tapi lengan Kanan Yunho malah mencekik leher Changmin.

"Hyung…! sadar…! uhuk…"

Yunho menyadari perbuatannya, cengkramannya dilepaskan dari tubuh Changmin, tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Aku mohon, demi keselamatanmu, jangan pernah menanyakan atau mencari tahu pekerjaanku, Changmin."

Setelah itu Yunho meninggalkan Changmin yang terlihat bingung menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin tinggi tentang pekerjaan saudara laki-lakinya itu.

.

.

.

**U-Know^^**

"**Ku harap kau tak ingkar Janji, Boo."**

**Hero^^**

"**Aku bukan orang yang mudah Ingkar Janji, ku tunggu kau di tempat yang sudah kita janjikan."**

**U-Know^^**

"**Hmmm… baiklah, dan berjanjilah untuk menciumku saat kita bertemu nanti."**

**Hero^^**

"**Jangan berharap banyak, pabo."**

Sesaat Yunho sangat kecewa saat nama teman chatnya lagi-lagi menghilang begitu saja dari kotak entri chatnya. Dia berbalik dari posisi telungkup diatas kasurnya menjadi telentang, dipandangnya langit-langit kamarnya. Ada rasa bersalah dihatinya saat mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat dia memarahi Changmin dan Yoona. Rasa kantuk menyerang pemuda tampan itu, membawanya kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Leeteuk, seorang kepala kepolisian di Seoul, namja tampan dengan tubuh yang propesional, melihat bawahannya dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada perkembangan?" Ujar Leeteuk memperhatikan kedua bawahannya yang menunduk, tak berani menatap atasannya itu.

"Lumayan, kemarin aku sempat berbicara dan mengorek sedikit tentang tua Bangka itu, tapi Cuma sedikit yang bisa aku dapatkan."

Leeteuk berdiri, lalu menepuk bahu kedua bawahannya itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan tegang begitu, kalian ini, santai saja saat berhadapan denganku…"

"Tapi, Hyung…"

"Junsu-ah, Yoochun-ah. Kalian ini seperti orang lain saja, jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku 'kan sudah bilang, bersikap biasa saja. Ok…"

"Ok…"

Jawab kedua namja yang sekaligus bawahan Leeteuk itu bersamaan.

Cklek…

Leeteuk, Yoochun dan Junsu melihat kearah pintu yang dibuka berlahan, terlihat kepala seorang namja berpipi tembam yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Hyung… makan siang tidak, eh… ada Yoochun dan Junsu juga, ayo kita makan siang."  
>Lee Sungmin, namja satu ini, juga salah satu namja imut didalam kantor kepolisisan seoul, setelah Junsu, Sungmin teman akrab ketiga namja yang tadi disapanya, seluruh pegawai bahkan atasan di kantor ini sangat akrab, mereka seperti saudara, menyapa satu sama lain dengan panggilan nama untuk yang seumur atau junior, dan memanggil 'Hyung' untuk yang lebih tua, atau yang lebih senior. Tak ada sapaan 'Pak', 'atasan', atau bahkan 'bawahan' didalam kantor ini.<p>

"Tidak, aku ada janji dengan Junsu." Ujar Yoochun, sambil melirik Junsu yang merona malu-malu.

"Aku juga ada urusan sebentar."

Kali ini Leeteuk yang berbicara, sedangkan Sungmin Cuma memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tahu begini aku ajak Shindong saja tadi." Bunyi debaman pintu mengiringi kepergian Sungmin, Leeteuk, Junsu dan Yoochun tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol Sungmin yang ngambek.

.

.

.

Leeteuk masuk kesebuah kedai dipinggiran kota Seoul, kedai itu lumayan bersih dan rapi, serta lumayan besar.  
>"Silahkan duduk tuan…?"<p>

Leeteuk menoleh kearah gadis yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya, sepontan Leeteuk juga mengembang senyum kearah gadis itu, dilihatnya sebentar keadaan sekitar kedain, matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang sedang menegak secangkir air mineral. Hanya orang itu yang ada didalam kedai ini. Terlalu sepi.

Leeteuk duduk disebuah kursi yang lumayan menyudut, lalu memanggil pelayan wanita yang tadi menyapanya.

"Nona, aku pesan Ramen, apa ada?"

"Ada, minumnya?"

"Hmmm, Air mineral saja."

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti lalu berbalik meninggalkan Leeteuk, sesaat Leeteuk melihat pelayan wanita itu berbicara dengan pelayan wanita yang lain, kemudia menghampiri sosok namja selain Leeteuk.

"Yoona, maafkan aku, kemarin aku sedikit emosi."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti, Oppa tenang saja, aku tak akan berkata apapun pada Changmin Oppa."

Walau samar, Leeteuk dapat mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan antara gadis itu dan namja yang tadi dihampirinya, Leeteuk tersenyum ketika mengetahui nama gadis cantik yang tadi menyapanya itu.

"Hmmm… Yoona." Gumamnya pelan.

"Yoona, aku ada urusan, terima kasih airnya."

Namja yang tadi berbicara dengan Yoona itu berdiri. Saat berbalik badan namja itu melihat sosok Leeteuk yang tersenyum padanya. Namja itu membalasnya ramah.

.

.

.

"Hero…!"

JaeJoong menoleh kearah sosok namja bertubuh atletis yang berkecak pinggang memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menunggu Kyuhyun, kenapa?" Hero, atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan nama Jaejoong itu berdiri berhadapan dengan namja bertubuh atletis itu, mata mereka beradu, sosok atletis itu tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat datang kembali di Korea, Siwon-sshi… bagai mana liburanmu?"

Namja bernama Siwon itu tersenyum, memamerkan kedua lesung pipi di masing-masing pipinya. "Menyenangkan, bahkan sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku sudah menduga, apa lagi kau pergi dengan kekasih sekaligus adik tercintamu itu." Siwon kembali tersenyum, lalu memandang JaeJoong dengan rasa penasaran.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tak kerja?"

"Kau tak lihat, ini sudah waktunya istirahat, ah~ aku lupa, kau 'kan calon bos, mana mungkin mau peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Ayolah, Jae.. kau seperti menganggapku orang lain saja, kau tak lupakan kalau aku teman baikmu?" Siwon menyolek dagu JaeJoong, membuat namja itu menepis tangan Siwon kasar.

"Yak… jauhkan tanganmu itu, di mana Kyuhyun? Dari tadi aku tak melihatnnya."

"Dia ada dilobi, sebentar lagi juga datang. Oh ya… bagai mana kalau nanti kita pergi bersama, sudah lama aku tak bicara denganmu."

"Aku ada janji nanti…" Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya kemudian membungkuk kearah Siwon."Sudah waktunya, aku pergi dulu."

Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Siwon, sebuah senyum mengerikan terukir di wajah cantik namja itu.

"Waktumu sebentar lagi, Siwon. Nikmatilah sisa waktumu itu."

.

.

.

"Kemana dia, ini sudah lebih setengah jam aku menunggu."

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, wajahnya terlihat kecewa dan kesal. Dilihatnya sekeliling café yang dimasukinya setengah jam yang lalu, memandang seluruh penjuru, tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda akan kehadiran sosok yang ditunggunya dari tadi.

Yunho memang tak pernah mengenal sosok itu secara langsung, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa sangat dekat dengan sosok itu.

"Tuan… ada yang mencari anda."

Yunho menoleh kearah pelayan wanita yang berdiri disampingnnya, sebelum dia memesan tempat, Yunho sempat berkata pada pelayan itu, jika ada seseorang yang mencari orang bernama'U-Know' tolong katakan padanya, dan ternyata pelayan itu menurutinya, kepala Yunho teralih kesosok namja cantik yang ada di samping pelayan itu.

"Kau…?"

"Bisa tolong tinggalkan kami, Nonna. Dan tolong bawakan aku secangkir kopi hangat." Ujar sosok itu, pelayan itu membungkukan dirinya dan menghilang dari hadapan Yunho dan namja yang tadi bersamanya.

Namja itu menarik kursi dihadapan Yunho, lalu duduk tepat dihadapan namja tampan itu.

"Hero… salam kenal."

Yunho tersenyum memandang wajah namja itu, yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, namja didepannya terlihat sangat ' cantik' dan 'Indah'.

"Jung Yunho, kau?"

"Kim Jaejoong."

Namja itu membalas perkataan Yunho dengan singkat, Yunho memperhatikan namja itu dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Maaf aku telat…"

"Tak apa, aku juga baru datang tadi." Bohong Yunho, padahal dia sudah menunggu namja itu lebih setengah jam yang lalu.

"Ummm~ ini pertama kali kita bertemu, aku kira aku akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis." Yunho terkekeh geli mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kau berharap aku seorang gadis."

"Aku hanya berfikir, kau terlihat sangat cantik, sama seperti wanita."

Jaejoong menyeringai, ditatapnya Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang dingin, wajahnya mendekat sedikit kewajah Yunho.

"Aku namja, ku harap kau tak melupakan itu."

Yunho kembali terkikih mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong, diliriknya Jaejoong menatap intens padanya.

"Apa aku sangat tampan sampai kau menatapku seperti itu? hmm."

"Cih~ kau terlalu percaya diri."

Lagi, pembicaraan mereka terganggu oleh kehadiran pelayan wanita yang membawakan secangkir kopi panas yang dipesan Jaejoong tadi, pelayan itu kembali membungkukan dirinya, dan pergi menjauhi kedua namja itu.

"Apa pekerjaanmu, Jaejoong-sshi?"

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab, wajahnya dialihkan keluar jendela café, tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar dibibir cangkir kopi yang dipesannya tadi.

"Itu rahasia, kau sendiri, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Sama sepertimu, rahasia." Balas Yunho, "Bagai mana kalau kita keluar dari café ini, aku ingin mengajakmu kesebuah tempat."

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya, sedangkan Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan rasa bingung melihat kelakuan namja didepannya itu.

"Ayo, kebetulan aku lagi bosan." Yunho tersenyum maklum, dan mengikuti Jaejoong keluar dari café setelah dia membayar pesanan tentunnya.

.

.

.

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong dari tadi, tangannya tak pernah lepas dari stir mobil, tapi matanya tak focus, mata musangnnya sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang memandang keluar. Kedua namja itu sedang berada didalam mobil sedan Yunho, sedangkan mobil Jaejoong ditinggal begitu saja didepan café yang tadi mereka datangi.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

Yunho tak sama sekali menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, dia malah memarkirkan mobilnya begitu saja ditepi jalan, lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Ikut aku!" Kata Yunho sebelum turun sepenuhnya dari mobil.

Jaejoong melihat papan nama sebuah toko perhiasan, dilihatnya namja yang membawanya kemari tadi masuk begitu saja, dengan pikiran yang masih bertanya-tanya, Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti namja itu, Yunho berhenti didepan meja stand, lalu melihat-lihat cincin yang dipajang didalam meja berkaca itu.

"Aku mau lihat yang itu." Ujar Yunho menunjuk sepasang cincin emas putih polos, penjaga toko itu mengambilnya lalu meletakannya didepan Yunho.

"Untuk kekasihmu?"

Jaejoong berdiri disamping Yunho yang sedang memperhatikan cincin itu. Yunho memakaikan satu cincin kejarinya, lalu yang satunya diperhatikan dengan telitih.

"Berikan tanganmu!" Jaejoong yang tadinya berwajah datar terlihat terkejut saat Yunho menarik tangan kirinya lalu memasangkan cincin satunya kejari manis Jaejoong.

"Cocok, tak aku sangkah, ukuran jarimu sama seperti Wanita." Entah kenapa rasanya Jaejoong begitu malu dikatakan seperti itu, dia buru-buru melepaskan cincin itu, tapi cepat dicegat oleh Yunho.

"Apa-apaan kau."

"Sebentar saja. Apa kau suka cincinya?"

"Jangan bilang kau ingin melamarku, Yunho-sshi."

Yunho tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu, sedangkan Jaejoong merengut lucu, ah… ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong terlihat seperti orang bodoh begitu.

"Aku Cuma ingin meminta pendapatmu, bukan untuk melamarmu. Apa kau suka?"

"Ini lumayan, selerahmu bagus juga, kau ingin melamar Kekashimu?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Jaejoong tak dijawab, Yunho malah asik berbicara dengan penjaga toko, lalu dia terlihat memberikan beberapa uang kepada penjaga itu. Yunho kembali meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu dilepaskannya cincin yang melingkar dijari manis Jaejoong tadi.

"Cincin ini sengaja aku beli untuk seseorang suatu saat nanti." Yunho melepaSkan kalung perak yang dipakainya, lalu memasukan cincin tadi kekalung itu, sehingga sekarang cincin itu menjadi bandul untuk kalung Yunho, sedangkan yang satunya dipakai dijari manis namja tampan itu.

"Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan, aku juga tak tau akan memberikannya pada siapa, tapi yang jelas cincin ini akan aku berikan pada orang yang benar-benar aku cintai." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong membalas senyum Yunho.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Jaejoong menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya, dia tersenyum, dan ini pertama kalinya dia tersenyum lembut, dia kembali berusaha memasang wajah cool nya, beruntung saat itu Yunho tak melihat, karena namja itu lebih memilih memperhatikan cincin yang ada dilehernya saat itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah sangat sore." Ujar Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho menatapnya. Yunho Cuma mengangguk menanggapi usulan Jaejoong tadi.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong berhenti di café tempat mereka bertemu tadi, Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho dan berjalan kearah Yunho yang juga keluar dari mobilnya.

"Benar tak ingin aku antar sampai apartemenmu? Jaejoong-sshi?"

"Ani, aku bawa mobil tadi, kapan-kapan saja." Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, Yunho melihat mobil sport Lamborghini merah satu-satunya yang terpakir di depan café itu.

"Baiklah, senang bertemu dengamu, bagai mana kalau kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi. Apa lusa kau sibuk?" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, Yunho tersenyum melihat tanggapan Jaejoong itu.

"Baiklah, lusa aku tunggu dicafe ini lagi." Yunho kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya, setelah memberi satu senyuman kearah Jaejoong, Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya.

.

"Min, hari ini kau tak ke tempat Yoona?"

Changmin tak menghiraukan perkataan hyungnya itu, dia masih sibuk berkutat dengan snack dan acara tv yang ditontonya. Sedangkan Yunho sibuk dengan pakaiannya.

"Yak! Shim Changmin, dasar kau ini."

Buk.

Sebuah bantal kecil sukses mengenai kepala Changmin, diliriknya Yunho yang tertawa melihat wajah Changmin cemberut lucu.

"Hyung… sakit tahu. Hari ini Kedai Yoona tutup, eh hyung kau dari mana? Rapi sekali? Habis berkencan ya?" Untuk kedua kalinya Changmin mendapatkan lemparan keras dikepalanya.

"Tadi aku habis bertemu dengan teman. Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, Hyung sendiri?"

"Sudah tadi, Min, besok kau tak usah ke tempat Yoona, soalnya aku ada urusan disana."

"Hei, apa urusannya pekerjaanku dengan urusan Hyung."

Yunho kembali melempar bantal kecil tadi, lalu dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Pokoknya besok jangan ke tempat Yoona, dan jangan membantah. Dan satu lagi, maaf atas kejadian kemarin"

.

.

.

TBC…

Gomawo untuk yang sudah ngerepyu kemarin…

Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu.

Repyu please. Biar fic na lanjut terus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pair : Jung Yunho a.k.a U-Know X Kim Jaejoong a.k.a Hero**

**Disclaimer : member DBSK punya saya, member SUJU, SNSD punya emak N bapak mereka masing-masing #Hug Changmin**

**Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, OC, Gaje, BL (boy x boy), death chart**

**Note:**

"_**Blod" : Chating**_

"…" **Berbicara**

'…' **berfikir dalam hati**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy**

Tatapan Lee So Man tak hentinya terlepas dari wajah cantik Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri menatap atasannya itu dengan mata bulatnya.

"Besok kita akan mulai transaksi, pergilah bersama Kang In."

"Apa anda tak ikut?"

Soo Man tersenyum pada Jaejoong, dia memainkan cerutuknya, tak lama kemudian tatapannya berubah drastis, tapi walau begitu wajah Jaejoong tetap menunjukan kedataran.

"Pasti, aku akan ikut, kau kira aku akan melepaskan begitu saja pada kalian? Kali ini jumlahnya sangat banyak, dan jangan sampai bocor kesiapapun."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu keluar dari kantor direktur SME itu. Jaejoong merogot saku jasnya, dia menemukan sebuah kartu nama. Dilihatnya sebentar, lalu dia mencari ponselnya di saku kiri celananya. Cukup lama Jaejoong menunggu panggilannya di angkat oleh orang di seberang sana.

"Ne, siapa ini?"

"Kim Junsu, ini aku Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong yakini, kalau sosok namja di seberang sana pasti terkejut.

"Hyung, Waeyo?"

"Besok Lee So Man akan mengadakan transaksi di sebuah gedung tua dekat pelabuah, kau tahu kan tempat itu, kali ini jumlahnya sangat besar. Aku tunggu kau besok siang disana, mereka menggunakan kapal untuk mengirim barang."

"Kau tak bohong, Hyung?"

"Aku tak pernah bohong soal So Man. Kita bertemu disana." Jaejoong mematikan hubungannya, membuat namja diseberang sana terlihat bingung.

.

Yoochun melihat Junsu yang menatap ponselnya tanpa berkedip, di tepuknya pelan bahu Junsu. "Junsu-ah… Waeyo, Chagia?"

"Besok Lee So Man akan mengadakan transaksi di gedung tua dekat pelabuhan." Yoochun menautkan kedua alisnya

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Jaejoong Hyung…"

"Jaejoong Hyung? Siapa dia?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi yang aku tahu dia bekerja untuk Lee So Man…" Yoochun membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Junsu tadi. "Dia tadi menelponku, lalu berkata kalau So Man akan mengadakan transaksi."

"Apa dia bisa dipercaya?"  
>"Aku mempercayainya, aku melihat dia sangat membenci So Man, Chunnie."<p>

"Ok… Ok… kita katakan ini pada Leeteuk hyung, agar besok kita bisa mengadakan penyergapan." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**© Long Kiss Good Bye**_

_**©Genre: Angst/ romance**_

_**©Author by: 'T.A'**_

_**©Rate: M**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memain

kan ujung cangkirnya, sesekali dia melihat beberapa pelanggan di kedai Yoona tersenyum padanya, khususnya kaum perempuan muda, tak jarang mereka mengerling nakal kearah Yunho, sebagai sosok yang ramah Yunho merasa perlu merespon hal itu, dia hanya tersenyum kearah beberapa gadis muda itu.

"Yak… oppa, kau tebar pesona."

Yoona terkikih kecil melihat kelakuan Yunho, dia mengelap gelas yang baru saja dicucinya tadi.

"Yoona, bisa aku minta pekerjaanku?"

Yoona menatap Yunho sebentar, lalu berhenti dari pekerjaannya, diletakannya gelas dan kain lap itu di meja lalu duduk didepan Yunho.

"Oppa, apa yang aku katakan kemarin tak cukup jelas, aku ingin semua ini berakhir."

Yunho menatap mata indah Yoona, dia melihat sebuah kekhawatiran besar di sana.

"Kau tenang saja."

"Berjanjilah padaku, sekali ini saja… Setelah itu kau harus berhenti."

Yunho tersenyum lembut, dia mengangguk, Yoona menyungging senyum manisnya sebentar. Gadis itu menghela napas pasrah, lalu beranjak dari hadapan Yunho, tak lama Yoona kembali dengan sebuah map coklat ditangannya, map itu diberikan pada Yunho, segera saja namja tampan itu membukanya, dia menemukan dua lembar foto setengah badan seorang namja yang sudah berumur dan beberapa identitas dari namja itu.

"Namanya Lee So Man, Dia direktur SME, kau pasti tahu."

Yunho meneliti deretan identitas namja itu. "Siapa yang menyuruh?"

Bagi Yunho, walau pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, dia tetap harus tahu siapa yang menyuruh dan kenapa korbanya harus dibunuh dari orang yang membayarnya.

"Kalau tak salah namanya, Kim Kibum. Aku tak tahu alasan tepatnya, tapi dia hanya ingin namja ini dibunuh secepatnya. Mungkin masalah bisnis, oppa kan tahu orang-orang kaya seperti apa. Aku dapat kabar kalau dia juga bergerak dalam organisasi hitam, dia menyelundupkan beberapa senjata tajam, dan narkotika dan yang pasti dia juga mempunyai banyak anak buah, aku juga dapat info kalau besok dia akan mengadakan pertemuan di sebuah gedung tua dekat pelabuhan dari Kibum-sshi, aku rasa dia akan mengadakan transaksi. aku harap kau menjaga diri."

Yunho mengibas map itu, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau jangan menghawatirkanku."

Yoona mengenggam pergelangan Yunho kuat, sebelum namja itu perlalu "Oppa, berjanjilah, ini yang terakhir."

Yunho mengangguk mantap "Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri dibelakang Lee So Man dengan sebuah senapang kecil di tangannya, dibelakanya juga terlihat sosok namja berbadan besar yang dia tahu bernama Kang In dan beberapa bodyguard Lee So Man. JaJoong mengamati keadaan sekitar, matanya tak pernah lepas dari Lee So Man dan menjaga atasannya itu dengan baik.

Lee So Man sudah sampai didalam gedung yang dijadikan tempat pertemuannya dengan kliennya itu, dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat kliennya yang berasal dari Jepang itu tersenyum, mereka saling berjabat tangan dan berbincang tentang sesuatu Dalam bahasa Jepang yang tak penting bagi JaeJoong.

Diluar gedung sudah ada beberapa anggota kepolisian Seoul yang terlihat mengendap-ngendap tanpa suara.

"Ingat, hati-hati, kita akan langsung menyergap, jangan gegabah, kalian mengerti."

Perkataan Leeteuk yang berperan sebagai ketua dalam penyergapan ini di tanggapi dengan anggukan penuh semangat dari anak buahnya.

"Sungmin, pergilah bersama Shindong ke sebelah kanan, Junsu dan Yoochun kesebelah kiri, berpencar, dan sisanya bersamaku kita menyergap dari depan.

"…"

Mereka menanggapi perkataan Leeteuk dengan sebuah anggukan mantap. Lagi-lagi seluruh pasukan itu mengendap-ngendap, Junsu, Yoochun, Sungmin, dan Shindong sudah memisahkan diri dari pasukan, dengan sigap Leeteuk dan beberapa anak buahnya masuk sambil menodongkan senapang mereka.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak…!"

Perintahnya, tapi ternyata tak digubris oleh salah satu Bodyguard So Man, di tembaknya salah satu anak buah Leeteuk, melihat itu suasana menjadi kacau semua tak seperti yang direncanakan Leeteuk, So Man dan keliennya melarikan diri dengan meneteng koper berisi uang dan paket sabu-sabu, sedangkan yang lain langsung mengarahkan senapang mereka, kegaduhan terjadi, aksi tembak menembak tak bisa dihindari. Junsu yang mendengar itu dengan cepat masuk kedalam gedung menggunakan pintu dari sebelah kiri gedung. Junsu langsung disambut oleh sebuah peluru yang meluncur kearahnya, dia sudah memejamkan mata menerima peluru itu, tapi rasa sakit yang ada dibenaknya tak terasa dia dapat, hanya sebuah dekapan hangat dari seseorang didepannya, Junsu membuka mata, mendapatkan Yoochun memeluknya dengan sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Yoochun-ah…!"

Rasa Khawatir terlihat di wajah namja itu, saat tubuh Yoochun merosot, dilihatnya namja itu melemas di pelukannya.

"Kau tak apa, Su?"

Yoochun bertanya dengan napas terengah-engah, air mata Junsu mengalir deras saat dia tahu kalau peluru itu tak sampai padanya, tapi pada kekasihnya ini, tangannya yang memeluk punggung hangat Yoochun, ditariknya dan melihat betapa banyak darah yang mengalir dari punggung itu.

"Yoochunn-ah, tolong bertahanlah."

Junsu membopong tubuh Yoochun menjauh dari tempat itu, saat dia berada di lorong gedung dia dicegat oleh sosok yang mengarahkan muncung senapangnya. Junsu terdiam sesaat, dia melihat orang itu sebentar, lalu beralih memandang Yoochun yang berada didekapannya yang terseok dan bernapas sedikit pendek, serta darah yang masih menetes dari punggungnya.

"Mau lari kemana kalian…?"

Lagi… sebuah peluruh melesat menuju Junsu, tapi kembali Yoochun mengorbankan tubuhnya untuk orang yang dicintainya itu, kali ini tepat di lengan kirinya. Junsu menatap Yoochun tak percaya, dia miris melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu kembali merosot ke tanah, membuat Junsu juga harus merosot dan terduduk untuk menahan tubuh Yoochun agar tak menghantam semen, air matanya kembali mengalir deras, rasa sakit Yoochun juga seperti terasa padanya.

"Chun, sudah."

"Sial…"

Dengan membabi buta, namja yang tadi menyerang Junsu itu kembali menekan pelatuknya dan menembak dua kali tepat kearah Junsu. Lagi-lagi Yoochun mengorbankan diri, dengan tenaga tersisa, dia merentangkan tangannya dan menghalangi laju peluru itu untuk melukai kekasihnya. Peluru pertama mengenai perut bagian kirinya, dan peluru kedua tepat mengenai jantungnya, puncratan darah segar keluar dari bibir Yoochun, dia ambruk di pelukan Junsu, dengan susah payah dia menyentuh pipi Junsu yang sudah lembab dengan air mata.

"Jangan menangis, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkanmu. Berjanjilah, tetaplah hidup dan tangkap tua Bangka itu."

Junsu tak menjawab, dia Cuma tersenyum dengan masih menangis terisak sambil memeluk Yoochun, sejujurnya Junsu ingin sekali menembak orang yang sudah membuat Yoochun-nya sampai seperti ini, tapi tak bisa, pistolnya tertinggal di gedung, begitu pula pistol Yoochun. Junsu mengutuki kebodohannya. Dibelainya pipi Yoochun dengan sayang.

"Tolong… bertahan untukku, Chun."

Yoochun tersenyum memamerkan gigi yang semula putih itu dan sekarang terlihat merah oleh darah.

"Hehehe… aku mencintaimu, Su."

"Aku juga."

"Berengsek kalian berdua."

Lagi-lagi namja itu mengarahkan muncung pistolnya, tapi belum sempat namja itu menarik platuk, sebutir peluruh menembus tepat ditengkoraknya, namja itu ambruk. Junsu yang sudah menutup mata dan hendak menerima dangan senang hati atas serangan namja itu dan juga berharap bisa bersama Yoochun jika mereka mati nanti, membuka matanya saat mendengar bunyi keras didepanya, namja itu tumbang, dia memutar tubuhnya melihat siapa 'dewi fortuna' yang menyelamatkannya lagi, sosok namja cantik yang masih mengacungkan senapangnya, memandang Junsu dingin.

"JaeJoong Hyung."

Junsu sungguh terkejut ketika melihat namja cantik yang ditemuinya di café itulah yang menolong nyawanya.

"Junsu, cepat pergi!"

"Tapi…"

Junsu memutar kepalanya melihat Yoochun yang bernapas pendek-pendek, Jaejoong menghampiri mereka lalu berjongkok.

"Pergi cepat bawa dia juga…! Sekarang suasana tidak aman untuk kalian."

Jaejoong kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jaejoong hyung, terima kasih."

"Sudahlah cepat pergi sekarang!"

.

.

Jaejoong mengawasi keadaan sekitar, dia menyuruh Lee So Man untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya, tapi baru saja So Man membuka pintu mobil itu, sebuah peluru melintasi di samping tubuhnya dan menembus ke kaca gedung di belakangnya, Lee So Man berkeringat dingin melihatnya, lalu selang beberapa detik sebuah peluru kembali melesat kearah Lee So Man, tapi lagi-lagi peluru itu hanya melintas dan berhasil mengenai bahu kiri Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersungkur sambil memegangi bahunya, Kang In yang ada di samping Jaejoong langsung melihat dengan Khawatir keadaan temannya itu.

"Jae, kau tak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab, dia Cuma menggelang pelan.

"Kita obati sekarang."

seluruh bawahan Lee So Man melihat keatas sebuah gedung di seberang sana tempat asal peluru itu di muntahkan termasuk Jaejoong dan Kang In, tapi tak menemukan satupun makhluk di atas sana. Dengan segera Lee So Man masuk ke dalam mobil, di ikuti oleh Kang In yang memapa Jaejoong, serta beberapa bawahan setia Lee So Man yang lain.

.

.

.

Junsu berdiri didepan gundukan tanah yang baru sejam yang lalu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang, tak ada emosi di wajah Junsu, hanya ada wajah datar dan dingin. Leeteuk yang berdiri di samping kiri Junsu menepuk lembut bahu namja itu, lalu berbisik pelan.

"Dia sudah tenang sekarang."

Junsu tak menghiraukan perkataan Leeteuk yang meninggalkannya. Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang memandang gundukan itu lekat. Setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya, dengan cepat diusapnya, dia tak mau tambah membuat sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu tambah bersedih. Di peluknya dengan erat tubuh Junsu, namja yang sama-sama imut itu tak sama sekali berbicara, Sungmin sibuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan dan bermaksud ingin menghibur namja itu, tapi tetap tidak bisa, namja itu hanya berdiri mematung didepan gundukan itu, sungguh ironis saat kekasih yang sangat kau cintai tewas saat bekerja dan dia tewas tepat dipangkuanmu dan yang paling membuat Junsu terpukul adalah kenapa Yoochun mengorbankan nyawanya demi dia. Sungmin sungguh tak mengerti, tapi melihat Junsu yang hanya diam di pelukannya itu terisak sedih.

"Su… dia sudah tenang, kau jangan seperti ini, aku mohon."

"Sungmin, pulanglah, aku ingin disini lebih lama."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, air mata mengalir di pipi tembemnya, dia menepuk bahu Junsu dengan lembut. Kedua namja imut itu saling bertukar pandang.

"Dia pasti bahagia di sana, dan akan lebih bahagia kalau kau tak seperti ini."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Junsu yang memunggunginya, sesekali dia melirik kebelakang, sebenarnya dia masih tak mau meninggalkan Junsu, mengingat keadaan mental dan Fisik Junsu yang masih lemah.

"Aku akan menangkapnya, kalau aku tak bisa menangkapnya, aku janji akan membunuhnya."

Junsu berbisik kecil kearah gundukan tanah itu. Tanganya mengepal erat.

"Aku berjanji, Park Yoochun, aku tak akan membuat kematianmu berakhir sia-sia."

"Dia tak akan mendengarnya, percuma kau bicara."

Junsu terkejut dengan perkataan dingin dari seseorang dibelakangnya, saat berbalik dia melihat namja cantik yang memakai setelah serba hitam dan kacamata hitam membingkai di hidungnya bersender pada Lamborghini merahnya yang tak jauh dari hadapan Junsu.

"Hyung?"

"Pasti kau menyalahkanku juga atas kematian kekasihmu?"

Junsu menggeleng pelan, dia berjalan kehadapan Jaejoong, lalu berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari namja cantik itu berdiri sekarang.

"Aku tak punya hak untuk menyalahkanmu, kau malah membantuku."

"Membantumu dan kekasihmu menemui ajalnya di sana, kalau bukan karena aku, kalian pasti tak akan pernah berada disana."

Junsu terdiam, dia menunduk dan memandangi rerumputan yang terlihat lebih indah saat ini, sedangkan Jaejoong melihat namja imut itu tajam, dia ingin mendengar apa reaksi namja didepannya ini, setelah kematian kekasihnya yang di anggap Jaejoong adalah kesalahan namja cantik itu.

"Bantu aku menangkapnya!"

Senyum kecil tersungging di wajah Jaejoong saat mendengar respon Junsu.

"Kalau itu yang kau mau, baiklah."

"Hyung, kenapa kemarin kau ada di sana? Apa hubunganmu dengan Lee So Man sebenarnya?"

Jaejoong membuka kacamatanya, lalu meletakannya disaku celana, kedua tanganya menyelip di Kantong celananya.

"Aku kebetulan lewat, dan melihat kalian seperti membutuhkan pertolongan kemarin."

Junsu tak menanyakan lagi perihal kenapa Jaejoong bisa ada di TKP saat itu, hanya saja dia tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, dia tahu Jaejoong tak jujur, dan ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya.

"Butuh tumpangan, kulihat kau ditinggal teman-temanmu." Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobilnya diikuti Junsu disebelahnya.

.

.

"Maaf aku telat, aku baru saja mendatangi pemakaman temanku."

Jaejoong menarik kursi dan langsung duduk diseberang namja tampan yang dari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik Jaejoong lewat ekor matanya.

"Ada yang aneh dengaku, Yunho-sshi?"

Namja tampan yang berada di seberang Jaejoong itu mengulum sebuah senyum.

"Kita sudah bertemu 2 kali, aku harap kau jangan terlalu formal."

Jaejoong menyangga dagunya dengan punggu tangan yang bertaut, sikunya bertumpuh pada meja lalu membalas tatapan Yunho.

"Baiklah, Jung Yunho."

Yunho terkekeh sebentar setelah itu seorang pelayan pria menghampiri meja mereka.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, anda mau pesan apa?"

"Kau mau pesan apa, Jae? Kali ini aku yang teraktir."

"Kemarin kau juga meneraktirku kan?" Yunho kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan namja didepannya itu.

"Kemarin anggap sebagai salam perkenalan, sekarang aku mentraktirmu sebagai seorang teman."

"Baiklah, aku pesan kopi panas."

"Anda tuan."

Pelayan itu membalik wajahnya kearah Yunho.

"Dua kopi panas."

Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, pelayan itu meninggalkan meja YunJae.

"Kau tak mau pesan makanan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Kesunyian terjadi di antara mereka, Cuma selang beberapa detik, pelayan yang tadi kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi panas. Yunho sibuk mengamati suasana di luar café, sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jae, itu gedung SME bukan?"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dari balik ponselnya, dilihatnya namja itu membuang napas sebentar.

"Ne, Waeyo?"

"Kau tahu direkturnya?"

"Lee So Man, ada apa, Yunho?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan, dia teringat kejadian kemarin saat diatas atap, dia gagal membunuh Lee So Man, sebenarnya itu tak jadi pikirannya sekarang ini, hanya saja, saat itu dia tak sengajah menangkap sesosok seorang namja yang sangat mirip dengan Jaejoong berada dibelakang Lee So Man dan seingat Yunho namja itu terkena pelurunya. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat keadaan Jaejoong terlihat baik.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sebenarnya, Jae?"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin bertanya."

Jaejoong meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, ditatapnya gedung besar diseberang café yang di datanginya itu.

"Pekerjaanku tak bisa aku sebutkan padamu?"

Yunho mengerengit dahi, Jaejoong begitu tertutup baginya.

"Kenapa?"

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu."

Yunho tersenyum maklum, kepalanya kembali ditarik menghadap gedung besar itu.

"Tak mau 'kah kau berbagi denganku, Kim Jaejoong?"

Yunho tak menatap Jaejoong balik, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya dan menerka apa namja didepannya ini begitu pelit untuk menunjukan sedikit saja jati dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku mengembalikan pertanyaanmu, apa sebenarnya pekerjaanmu, Yunho?"

Yunho diam sesaat, dia menimang-nimang jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya pada namja didepanya ini.

"Pekerjaanku adalah pekerjaan yang tak akan pernah terpikirkan oleh mu, ah~ sudahlah, kau tak mau memberitahuku, jadi aku juga. kita impas sekarang."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Dilihatnya di sudut café itu dua namja yang sangat dia kenal.

'Siwon, Kyuhyun?' batin Jaejoong.

Betapa akrabnya dua namja itu, Siwon terlihat mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan sayang, sedangkan Kyuhyun Cuma tersenyum lembut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Jaejoong mendengus pelan melihat pemandangan itu, jika ada yang melihat pasti mereka mengira Siwon adalah sosok saudara yang baik dan sangat menyayangi adiknya, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Jaejoong tahu itu, dan mungkin Cuma Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan tuhan saja yang tahu apa hubungan antara kedua 'Choi' bersaudara itu.

Yunho memperhatikan arah mata Jaejoong begitu terpaku pada dua namja yang ada di sudut café. Tatapan Jaejoong seperti terlihat sinis dan mengerikan.

"Jae, kau mengenal mereka?"

Jaejoong tersentak saat telapak tangannya di genggam Yunho dengan sangat lembut, matanya menatap mata kecil Yunho dalam lalu tiba-tiba mata itu menangkap kalau tangan Yunho masih menggenggam tanganya. Yunho yang sadar atas perlakuannya itu langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kedua namja itu terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud tak sopan padamu."

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yunho, tapi saat indra perabanya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Jaejoong seperti ada sebuah sensasi menenangkan yang tersalurkan.

"Tak apa."

Ujar Jaejoong dingin, jujur saja, saat ini jantung Jaejoong seperti berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya, tak pernah dia merasa seperti saat ini, bahkan saat dia bersentuhan oleh banyak wanitapun Jaejoong merasa biasa, tapi kenapa saat hanya tangannya di genggam Yunho dia merasakan hal yang aneh, oh… ayolah Jaejoong.

"Kau mengenal mereka?"

Yunho berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin, dia merasa tak suka dengan kecanggungan ini.

"Tidak."

Mata Jaejoong mengamati dua namja itu keluar dari café dan terlihat pergi sambil masih terlihat mesrah.

"Yunho, bagaimana kalau kita pulang, aku ada urusan."

Yunho mengangguk atas usul Jaejoong, kedua namja itu langsung keluar dari café itu setelah Yunho membayar pesanan mereka.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berpisah saat mereka berdua sudah berada diluar café, Jaejoong sedikit bingung saat melihat Yunho berjalan Kaki tak seperti kemarin.

"YUNHO…!"

Yunho berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong, terlihat Jaejoong berlari menyusulnya, selang beberapa menit, namja cantik itu berhenti didepan Yunho.

"Ada apa? Jaejoong?"

Yunho memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantel, lalu menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat mengatur napasnya akibat berlari, tangan kanan yang terlihat menyangga di bahu kiri dan tangan kirinya menyangga pada siku kaki. Sebenarnya jarak antara café dan tempat Yunho berdiri tak beberapa Jauh tapi entah kenapa Yunho merasa wajah Jaejoong terlihat pucat dan kenapa tangan kanan Jaejoong berada di bahu kiri? Kalau memang dia kecapaian berlari seharusnya tangan itu juga menyangga di siku kaki atau aling tidak di dada, atau jangan-jangan dia?' batin Yunho, tapi seluruh pikiran negative itu dihilangkanya dengan cepat.

"Kau tak pulang dengan mobilmu?"

"Itu, kebetulan aku tak bawa mobil hari ini, adik laki-lakiku meminjamnya."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, dia meraba saku jas hitamnya dan menyodorkan kunci mobilnya pada Yunho.

"Aku antar, tapi kau yang bawa mobil, bahuku sakit."

Yunho mengambil kunci itu dengan sigap, Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan pelan kearah mobil Jaejoong.

"Jae, kau sakit? Aku merasa wajahmu pucat?"

Ya, wajah Jaejoong memang terlihat sangat pucat, terlebih lagi keringat dingin yang terlihat membasahi tubuh dan wajah Jaejoong, dan itu benar-benar membuat Yunho khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi Jae, kau benar-benar pucat."

"Ah… sudahlah."

Saat berada di samping mobil Jaejoong, Yunho membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jaejoong, kemudian dia naik di pintu kemudi.

"Aku antar kau saja, kau terlihat tak baik, aku bisa naik kereta nanti."

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri, sekarang ayo kita kerumahmu, Yunho."

.

.

.

TBC.

**A/N**

**Mian… Yoochun ajunsshi saya sudahi perannya sampai disini. Sebenarnya gak rela, tapi mau gimana, jalan ceritanya sudah begitu^^. Saya mau ngaku, sebenarnya ni fic inspirasi dari sebuah film asia (yg saya gak tau judul nya apa dan berasal dr mana #yg jelas bukan dari indo atau korea). Walau aslinya gak begini soalnya sudah saya ubah sesuai kebutuhan (?). jadi kalau suatu saat nanti ada yang nonton sebuah(?) film dan ngerasa mirip sama cerita ni fic saya akui kalau mungkin itulah filmnya.**

**Balas repyu…**

**-wonniekyu**

**Gomawo repyunya. Yups ada WonKyu di sini… tapi sebagai apa mereka masih saya sembunyikan…*plak**

**-Jung Young Rae**

**Gomawo repyunya. Ini sudah updet, semoga gak kelamaan.**

**-Booboopipi**

**Gomawo repyunya. Itu masih jadi rahasia author dan tuhan saja yang tahu #dibantai.**

**Makasih kembali sudah repyu.**

**-AngelFishy**

**Gomawo repyunya. Salam kenal … si Jaema kan memang malu-malu mau kalau dekat appa Uno. Pesona Yundad terlalu sih. #lirik JJ umma.**

**-jung hana cassie**

**Gomawo repyunya. Mian lama updet, kena WB saya… semoga chap ini lebih panjang dr chap kemarin (gak jamin).**

**Review please. Gak ad repyu gak lanjut #maksa**

**^A.K.T.F^ -T.A-**


End file.
